This Way
by Assgrab
Summary: lol I fail at titles. Germany's boss probably wouldn't approve of his relationship with Feliciano... If only Italy were a woman...


A/N: lol no one reads the author's notes but I'm writing one anyway.  
GerIta fluff and nonsense. Thought it up just this morning while I lay in bed, only half awake.  
So you'll have to excuse it. o3o

PS: Formatting fail, . Formatting fail. *needs Office Word badly*

"Ludwiiiiig."

The German bustled about in the bathroom, getting himself dressed and shaved and clean for his meeting, while Italy sat in the bedroom calling out for him. Germany heard him bouncing on the bed impatiently.

"Do you really need to leave so early?~" the Italian whined. Germany sighed as he slicked his hair back, which seemed to want to cooperate just about as much as Feliciano.

"I have a meeting with my boss this morning. I told you about this last night."

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, tomorrow probably. Where's my jacket?" Germany searched all through the bathroom for his uniform coat, finding nothing and hurrying out into the bedroom to check in the dresser. He cursed under his breath.

"Italy, where's my- " He heard the Italian giggle and knew where it was even before turning around.

Italy sat on the bed, a childish grin on his face-- Which was, along with the uniform coat and Teutonic cross around his neck, all he was wearing. Germany sighed and his shoulders slouched in exasperation.

"... Can I please have my coat, Italy?" He held out his hand.

"No~" Italy giggled again and hugged his knees to his chest, resting his head on them and grinning at Germany.

"Feliciano, I really don't have time for this, please. I can't be late, the Fuhrer will-"

"He wanted us to have an alliance, didn't he~?"

"Th... That has nothing to do with the situation at hand."

"Maybe it does~" Italy gave him that playful smile he always wore in these situations. Germany knew exactly what he was thinking, and sighed again.

"Liebe, I really, really don't have time for this." Germany stood and stared at Italy with a stern scowl, until finally he gave up. Pouting, Feliciano took off the jacket and tossed it to the German.

"You're no fun..." Italy crossed his arms and snuggled back under the covers.

Germany quickly pulled his jacket on and began buttoning it up. "I'm sorry, Feliciano." He bent down and kissed his head, simultaneously stealing back his Teutonic cross. "Tomorrow we'll go do something if I have time. Maybe a restaurant?"

Italy peeked over at Germany as he organized his briefcase quickly. "Nooo..."

"What do you want do then?"

Italy looked thoughtful for a moment. "... I want to go see Ludwig's home~"

Germany froze in the midst of closing his briefcase. "I um... Don't think we can do that." He blushed lightly.

"Ve~ Why~? I want to see Germany!" His face lit up in a moment. "Maybe I can even meet your boss!"

"Ah! Um..." Germany coughed. "That's um... Probably... Not... um... He's very busy, I don't think you could."

"Oh... Then maybe I can go with you today and say hello-"

"I'm um... I'm afraid not Feliciano."

Italy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why not, Ludwig?"

"My boss... well... and my people..." There was a long pause, in which Italy just stared at Germany expectantly. The German blushed and frowned in an almost sad way, avoiding his eyes. "... My boss doesn't like... This sort of thing."

Italy's confused frown turned into a pout. "What sort of thing?"

Germany paused for a moment again. "Our sort of thing."

After a moment, a look of half-realization dawned on Italy's face, only to be replaced by confused and almost sad eyes. "... But he wanted us to... have an alliance."

"Not this kind... If he knew..."

"But... But I thought he liked me..."

Germany bit his lip, keeping silent. Italy gasped.

"Your boss doesn't like Italy?!" Tears brimmed in his eyes. "D-Did I do something bad? I'm sorry!"

"No! Y-You didn't do anything, Feliciano, my boss just..." He sighed. "He wouldn't like to see me with..."

"A... A.... An Italian?" Italy's voice wavered and he sniffled.

"No, no," Germany chuckled sadly. "A, um... A man."

Italy sat and stared at Germany for a moment. He looked down sadly. "O-Oh... That's why you don't want me to come to Germany with you?"

"I'm sorry, Feliciano." Ludwig's briefcase clicked as he locked it. He kissed Italy on the forehead lightly, and lifted his chin, smiling gently. "I'll try and stop by tomorrow afternoon. I should be able to spend the entire weekend with you too." Feliciano nodded, still pouting, and soon Ludwig was off.

Ludwig came out of his meeting feeling more than a little tired. His boss wanted to make another invasion. England and France were going to be pissed. Drama would ensue. It was all very tiresome.

He made his way towards a local bar to order a few beers, (something he did often after a meeting with his superior), when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

That was the only warning he got before he found his face in the dirt and something heavy on his back. Long, blond hair flowed down in front of his face as he felt his neck being squeezed and his head lose circulation.

"LUDWIIIIGGG~~" cried the blond woman happily. Germany struggled to get her grip off his windpipe and gasped, turning to his assailant.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am do I know yo-..." His voice broke off and his eyes widened. "... FELI-" a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh~" Feliciano grinned and put a finger to his lips. He was wearing a long, curly blond wig and florid dress, along with high heels and makeup. Thickly applied makeup. "Franka!"

"Mwat?" Italy removed his hand from Germany's mouth. "What??"

"Franka, call me Franka here!~"

"What?? Feliciano, what's going o-" Realization hit him like a club and he groaned, wiping a hand down his face.

Feliciano/Franka grinned at him, blushing slightly (though it was hard to see through his thick rouge). "Now we can spend the day together in Ludwig's homeland!! Isn't it exciting?~"

"Felici-"

"Franka!"

He sighed. "Franka... you can't..."

"Now your boss and people won't know! Where should we go~? I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat! Come on, Ludwig~~" He stood and pulled Germany harshly to his feet.

"Feli... Fran... STOP!" Feliciano froze and stared at Ludwig in shock. A few people passing by looked over at the sudden outburst, before continuing on their way.

"Lud..."

"You shouldn't be here, Feliciano. That disguise won't last for long, and you look ridiculous."

Italy's eyes grew misty as he stared at Germany, crestfallen. "I-I spent all day on this disguise..."

Germany instantly regretted his statement.

"Look... Feliciano..." He tried to take Italy's hand, but it drew back away from his.

"... Do you not want me here... Ludwig?" His eyes were wide and shiny and confused.

"I-I didn't say that, it's just-"

"B-Because I'll go home... if you don't want me here..." His voice cracked and a single tear ran down Italy's cheek, marked by a line of his thick mascara.

Germany had fought so many wars in his lifetime, and was now stronger than he had been in eons. But he was weak against this. He sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around Italy, who sniffled and clung to him.

"Where do you wanna go eat?" Ludwig asked softly, and Italy shrugged.

"W-Where ever..."

"Come on, I know a good place down the road. I think you'll like the food there."

"O-Ok..."

With his arm around "Franka", and his coat stained with makeup, Germany led Italy to his favorite local restaurant.

"So this is where Ludwig lives~?" Italy looked around at the apartment. It had modest furniture, save for a few bookshelves packed with numerous volumes. Some of the titles Italy didn't even understand. Everything was neat and organized; Much like Germany himself.

"What would you like to drink?" Ludwig had closed the door behind them and took off his jacket, hanging it in a small closet by the door.

"Whatever you have will be fine~" Italy had begun looking at the various books with fascination as Germany went off to the kitchen.

When Ludwig returned from getting them a couple of wines, Feliciano was no longer in the living room. He soon knew where he had run off to, though, when he heard:

"WOOOW LUDWIG'S ROOM IS SO NICE~~"

Germany cursed softly, hoping Italy wouldn't touch anything valuable in his room, and ran off after him, (careful not to spill wine on his floor).

He walked in to find Italy sitting on his bed, looking around with a wide grin at the red and black decor. He still had his makeup and "disguise" on -- That along with his childish look of bewilderment on his face made him look rather foolish.

But in a cute way, Ludwig thought.

Setting the glasses down on a dresser by the bed, Germany walked over to Italy, removing his blond wig and ruffling his red-brown locks, before going into the bathroom. Italy heard the sound of running water for a few moments before Germany returned with a damp washcloth. Kneeling down in front of Feliciano, he began to wipe off the crudely applied makeup with a gentle smile.

"I like you better this way," he said after the last smudge was wiped clean, and cupped Italy's face gently. The Italian smiled and leaned his forehead against the German's.

"I like you this way too~" Feliciano kissed Ludwig's rough lips, a slight smirk still playing on his own soft ones.

He touched his chest delicately; Where the uniform used to be. He really did like Ludwig this way. The way he acted when no one else was around. When he didn't wear his uniform and his pins and his stars and swastikas; When he didn't belong to anyone -- Anyone but Italy.

When he wasn't being Germany. He could just be Ludwig.

And Italy was just his Feliciano.

~THE (corny) END.~


End file.
